We Meet Again
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: "We were together when I was young... when I turned 6 we were apart now I am 13 I see you again but...


**Crystal: Yo!**

**Rebecca: Hey guys! Looks like Angel is starting a new fic without finishing her other fics, *sighs* just like her.**

**Angel: I AM SO BORED! I got bored of writing romance chapters for "Wedding Season" well I need to let my tomboy self write some chapters as well. BTW I am not discontinuing "Wedding Season". I'll update it later… I think.**

**Tsurgi: Angel does not own Inazuma Eleven, she only owns her OCs**

Aki, Haruna, Natsumi and Fuyuka the four managers of the Raimon's soccer club were walking to school happily chatting.

When they stopped as they spotted a teenage boy by the school gates. "Hey, Natsumi, who is that?" Haruna asked as she pointed at a boy who had black spiky hair that looked like Fubuki's but were twice as long he had onyx eyes and fair skin.

"He is a transfer student, I can't recall his name though because we are getting so many applications that I can't remember details of each and every applicant" Natsumi said.

"Well who ever he is, he is kind a cute" Aki said with a smile. "Yeah he is and look at his muscles, they are awesome" Haruna said gazing at the young male

"I wonder what his name is?" Fuyuka asked

The young male who had no clue that a couple of girls were talking about him walked into the school not caring about what is happening around her

The Raimon's soccer clubs ace striker Goenji Shuuya was by his locker

"Hey Shuuya kun" A girl said.

"Hey Angel" Goenji greeted his girlfriend "gomen that I hadn't been around you much"

"It's all right. I can't blame you because of all the tests we are getting" Angel replied with a grin.

"Well both of us are free right now…" Goenji smirked while Angel grinned. They got closer and closer when "Hey guys!" a voice said loudly startling them "AH!" the young couples screamed.

After realizing who it is "Oh God Damn it! Haruna! You scared me! Please for God sake don't sneak up on us like that!" Angel exclaimed. "Gomen Angel-san" Haruna apologized.

"It's okay" was the reply Haruna got. "So you guys, have you seen that new transfer boy?" Aki asked.

"New transferred boy who is he? Is he cute?" Rika said putting her finger every pie.

"Yeah we saw him when we were entering the school gates and he is so KAWAIII!" Haruna exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hmmm that guy better stay away from Haruna" Kidou said in a scary voice.

"Onii chan!" Haruna exclaimed a bit disappointed at her over protective brother.

"Hey guys! We should better get going to our class or we will be late" Kazemaru said as the all scurried to their class.

**-Class 2C-**

The students of class 2C waited for their teacher's arrival. The sensai entered the class room accompanied by the same boy the soccer club's managers saw.

Haruna's eyes widened, on seeing the blackette. "Mina we have a new transfer student make him feel comfortable okay? please introduce yourself"

"The name is Goku, nice to meet you" the young male known as Goku introduced himself bitterly.

Goku took a seat by the window. Whispers could be heard about him from girls but he turned a deaf ear to them. Class started and well study time….

**At break time.**

The soccer club walked down the hall heading to the soccer field, when Toramaru bumped into some one.

"Hey watch where you're going!" the male yelled it was Goku. "Gomen" Toramaru bowed apologetically.

"Whatever" Goku said not caringly "Hey! He said he was sorry, you don't have to be so rude you know!" Angel said annoyed

"Pft, that's none of your business. I can behave with anyone however I like" Goku said ruthlessly making Angel snap.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to pick a fight with me? If you are then you are making a huge mistake" Angel threatened with a fierce glare/

"I ain't afraid of a girl like you. I can take you on whenever and wherever without breaking a sweat" Goku taunted.

"O really then why not right now?" Angel said. "Then bring it!" Goku said giving her the let's do this sign.

When Endou stood in between them. "No fighting you two! You want to fight then release your emotions on the field" Endou said.

"Whatever…. just stay away from me!" Goku yelled coldly before running of.

**Angel: review please!**


End file.
